Home
by Xla la loverX
Summary: What if Rory hadn't said no to Tristan when he asked her to the PJ Harvey concert? Now he's coming back from military school for senior year. Rory goes to pick him up at the airport.


Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore Girls (but if I owned Tristan I would totally keep him in my closet.)

Summary -- Rory didn't say no to Tristan when he asked her to the PJ Harvey concert. They were together when he was sent away to military school (only he was sent away just at the beginning of his junior year.) senior year is about to start and he's coming back for good there still together, Rory goes to pick him up at the airport (Rory's not a virgin) --

Rory sat in a cold plastic chair at the Hartford airport waiting for her boyfriend of one year. Tristan DuGrey, her Tristan was coming back from military school finally. She missed him god she missed him they were together for about six months before he was sent away, they were in love and not the teenage puppy love, really in love. She was devastated when he left.

She looked at her watch for the thousandth time that day; she couldn't wait until he got there. Only about 10 more minutes until the plane landed. She shifted in her seat the adrenalin and excitement running through her body not allowing her to sit still for long.

There was an announcement over the loud speaker that the flight from Charlotte NC, was now at the gate. Rory shot up out of her seat and walked closer until she was standing just in front of the door they would soon be exiting.

She was shifting from foot to foot and wringing her hands. She was practically bursting with excitement.

People started filing out of the door. She knew Tristan would be one of the first out because he was more than likely flying first class. After all he was a Dugrey and daddy says they have to live up to certain standards.

Then she saw it, that familiar blonde head of hair. He looked up and caught her eye. A smile broke out on his face and he dropped his bags as she ran toward him.

Rory flung herself into Tristan's arms and he picked her up and swung her around. Then putting her back on the ground pulling her tightly to him, but not enough to hurt her.

"God I missed you like crazy." He said just above a whisper burring his face in her hair. "you're the only thing that kept me alive down there. The thought of coming back to you. I love you."

"I love you so much Tris, never leave again." She manages out tears now falling from her eyes. It had been a long year, and not having him there just made it all the more hard.

"Never baby," he agreed wiping her tears with the pads of his thumb.

She stepped out of his embrace and grabbed his hand intertwining there fingers together.

"So… do you want to drop your stuff off and than come to my house with me, I mean you don't have to and you probably tired and maybe I'm just being selfish I'm sure your parents want to see you but I miss you and I want to spent some time with you. Its just been a long time and…well you live with them they get to see you more." She ranted giving him her best Bambi eyes.

He chuckled "Firstly my parents aren't even home… why do you think they asked if you were coming to pick me up at the airport?" Tristan smiled at her "Secondly you are not being selfish, and thirdly of course I want to come with you baby… I'd much rather be with you than a big empty house by myself anyway. Hell I'd much rather be with you even if my parents are there." He smiled leaning down and kissed her, and then they started their walk to baggage claim.

Once getting his bags and getting them into the car they were on the way to his house so Tristan could drop off his stuff and change.

Tristan was driving and Rory was next to him, he reached over and took her hand in his free one. She smiled and sighed leaning back into her seat. She was finally happy her Tris, the love of her life was home.

"I missed you so much, it hurt." He said looking at her with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

"God I missed you to, I counted down the days to your visits and then that day when you told me you were coming back for good I screamed for like an hour. I was so happy." She laughed

They pulled into his driveway a couple minutes later. He grabbed his bags out of the trunk and they made there way into the house. They got into the living room and he turned to her.

"I'm just going to drop this stuff in my room, change real quick, and then grab an overnight bag and then we'll go ok"

"Yeah I'll just wait here," she said pointing to the couch. He nodded and kissed her before heading up the stairs.

About 20 minutes later they were in the car headed to Stars Hollow.

"Its just going to be you and me tonight mom went to New York with Luke for the weekend." She smiled slyly at him.

"Really, how are they doing?" He looked over at her and smirked.

"Good, after they finally realized that they were in love with each other."

"God it was so obvious he was in love with her, I could tell the first time I came here and we went into the diner. I mean if you just see the way he looked at her it's the same way I look at you." He picked up her hand and kissed it before smiling over at her.

"Aww… such a romantic my boyfriend is, who knew this side was hiding under that cocky exterior all these years." She teased.

They pulled off the Stars Hollow exit and made there way through town until they were parked in front of Rory's house. Tristan grabbed his bag and they made there way inside.

Once inside the door Tristan pulled Rory to him and crashed his lips down on hers. Tristan dropped his bag to the floor and wrapped both of his arms around Rory's waist. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted Rory sucked Tristan tongue into her mouth and nibbled on the tip. Tristan groaned into the kiss and push Rory up against the door to her room.

"Tris…" she whispered breathlessly, she slid her hands down his back and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressed into her hip.

Tristan broke away from her mouth and she whimpered at the loss, he trailed pepper light kisses down her neck. His hands moved under her shirt and in one swift motion he had it up and over her head. His lips made their way to her collar bone and then moved down. He unsnapped her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. Tristan leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he tweaked her other with his thumb and fore finger.

Rory threw her head back and let out a deep throaty moan, grinding her hips against his she smirked a little when she felt him shudder.

Tristan reached behind her turning the knob on her door and pushing it open. They stumbled in his mouth still attached to her breast. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her on knee in between her legs.

Rory pulled Tristan's shirt over his head while he worked on the button of her jeans. She ran her hands down his chest and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he had gotten hers around her ankles she kicked them off. Rory shoved his pants down and they slid off the bed.

Tristan kissed down her stomach and ran his tongue around her belly button then kissed the tight skin below it. Rory whimpered and anchored her hands in his hair.

"I love you." he says, before pulling down her pink lace boy shorts. Leaning down he flicked his tongue against her, "ohh" she whimpered her eyes fluttering closed when he latched his mouth to her. At the first sign of her impending orgasm he pulled away. Rory protested at the loss of touch.

Tristan slid back up her body and crashed his lips down on hers, she could taste herself on his mouth. She rubbed him through his boxers and he sucked in his breath she applied more pressure, turning him on to no end. "God." He hissed. With that she tugged his boxers off and threw them across the room.

Rory gasped as he slid his hands around her back to grip her ass as he ground his arousal up against her.

"Rory." He nipped at the pulse in her throat and he slid into her in one long hard stroke. He wanted to yell out at the friction, she was so hot and tight around him, clenching him from every angle . It had been quite awhile since they were together last, and she gripped him like a vice.

She cried out as he sped up his thrusts, moving harder and faster into her until her whole body was on fire. She moaned as he slammed into her again, making her come. Her muscles clenched around him so tightly that he lost control, calling her name as he orgasmed sputtering profusely into her.

Tristan dropped his head on her shoulder breathing labored and the came back down. Once his breathing had slowed he rolled off and lay down next to her. Kissing her shoulder she wrapped her arms around him.

"That was…"

"Amazing" he finished for her

Rory sighed nodding her head "I love you so much Tris… you have no idea how glad I am that your back"

He leaned over and placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips "I love you too Rory, I love you too." He whispered as they both drifted off too sleep. Both feeling calm, safe, and content in their lovers arms.

Fin.

please read and review

--Kay


End file.
